


怪奇关系

by Einsqwq



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einsqwq/pseuds/Einsqwq
Summary: “朴俊映没有想过自己会产生这样的冲动，又或者说，他第一次感受到某种心痒难耐的情愫。”
Relationships: Profit|Park Joon-yeong/Tobi|Yang Jin-mo
Kudos: 3





	怪奇关系

**Author's Note:**

> 奇怪地磕到了（。）是冷且怪的破车，甚至不算破车，是c9 (朋友评价)不喜欢劳烦划过去噜，谢谢！ㅠㅠ

七月的某一个夜晚，训练室像往常一样充斥着嘈杂的键盘声，混杂此起彼伏的叫喊，寻常且没有任何新意。

朴俊映踩着拖鞋四处转了一圈，骚扰金东彦的把戏没能让他更高兴，其他人也顾不上搭理他，于是他决定继续单排。没有开直播的好处就是，即便自己邋遢得不行也没有关系。然而这天过得并不容易，从他回到座位的那一刻开始，就有一道视线跟过来，充满着不明意味，并且久久不退。

被人从背后盯着是会影响手感的。朴俊映强迫自己投入游戏，甚至换出了猎空来找感觉，却因为那道视线频频失误。战败的字样跳出屏幕时，他无法忍受地转过头寻找目光的源头，然后毫不费力地和不远处坐在椅子上玩手机的梁真模对上了视线。

“俊映啊——”梁真模看起来有点不好意思，但并不明显。他晃了晃手机开口问，“想吃宵夜吗？”

这不过是很日常的问话，但今天的朴俊映却在听到这句声线柔和的，带着一点窘迫的提问之后不可思议地心跳加速了起来。什么啊，这难道不是宵夜大军的常规对话吗？梁真模今天穿了那件灰色的短袖，从袖口处开始露出的皮肤白而细腻，在灯光下将将透出一点血色，沿着纤细的手臂线条看下去，是他那双时常暴露在镜头前的双手——和以往没什么差别的打扮，今天在朴俊映的眼里却格外暧昧起来。看着队里的前辈心跳加速，这实在不是一件好事情。

如何处理这样尴尬的场合，朴俊映猜想应该没有人比他更无措了。他艰难地用笑脸回应梁真模的问题：“啊，哥要吃披萨还是炸鸡？”

最终他们选择了汉堡，因为梁真模说看到他上次和金东彦点外卖的时候没点薯条，这次一定要吃到。他有点在意为什么梁真模会注意到自己外卖的内容，但在心里还是告诉自己，不过是因为喊人的时候声音响彻训练室罢了。

等待外卖的时候，梁真模还是坐在离他不远处的椅子上，随意转动着身体，仿佛一只慵懒又优雅的猫。半垂着的脑袋看得到发旋，柔软的黑发往下是流露出或喜悦或低落的双眼，每次看向他的时候，总是带着期许和信任，朴俊映不想认为这是自己过度解读，虽然他始终不敢主动确认。而更为隐秘的想法在触及到那两片嘴唇的时候便彻底蔓延开来。

梁真模总是会无意识地咬下唇，然后让嘴唇染上一层晶莹的水色，接着又作出撅嘴的动作，让那片丰腴的软肉突显得更加诱人。也许那时候他的眼里只有无聊的打量，又或者是故意表现得可爱，朴俊映总在猜，总在试探。曾经他在梁真模的ins下半开玩笑地留下“这是我男朋友”或者“爱你”之类的评论，偶尔梁真模会回以可爱的表情，但大多数和其他留言一起被冷置一旁。朴俊映虽然有点沮丧，但心里却庆幸他的不回复，不然该怎么对哥解释呢，他这么想着，然后变本加厉地做出亲昵的举动。

他们把外卖带进了宿舍里，就算之后其他人会抱怨整间屋子都有味道也不要紧。

朴俊映把可乐嗦得吸溜响，埋头刷着ins给各种自拍点赞。一时间气氛陷入了某种紧绷的僵持之中，又仿佛延展到极致的气球在爆炸或者存活之间命悬一线，直到那根递到嘴边的薯条——砰地戳破了朴俊映心中那只摇摆不定的气球。他试图假装没有察觉到那道重新黏在身上的目光，若无其事地叼住那根疲沓的薯条往回抽，却不期然触碰到了白皙的指尖。梁真模又露出那种有点期许的神色来，他没有松开手，却也没说什么，就好像从没回应过的那些暧昧的话语一样。一刹那的对峙没有让朴俊映更加迟疑，他还是做出了顺从心跳的选择，可能是独处空间的效应，他抽掉那根薯条，顺便亲吻了悬停在唇边的指尖。

他想问梁真模为什么做出这个选择，但时间和人不允许他继续好奇。梁真模的手探过来，搭在他的肩膀上，于是他们开始接吻。这个词听上去有多奇怪？朴俊映心里没有底，他还有着很多顾忌，而这种诱惑力打败了重重阻碍，让他欲罢不能。唇齿的碰撞让梁真模皱起眉头，但没有任何埋怨的意思，他只是接纳了这样急迫的动作，然后顺势引导着亲吻的走向，掌控全局，一个很不错的评价，在此刻同样适用。静谧的宿舍只剩下气息的交换。

接吻的中途朴俊映没有忍住咬了那片下唇，他发现自己好像对啃咬梁真模有点癖好。当然这引起了梁真模的反抗，他费力地扯着朴俊映的后颈让他先松开，然后摘下自己的眼镜放在一边，一字一句问道：“俊映还在长牙期吗？”朴俊映忍不住耳热，他不清楚这是年长者的调侃抑或另类的引诱，所以果断判断之后做出选择——他们去了床上。

队内辈分的差距让他们尚且停留在一个亲昵但并不逾越的关系上，所以朴俊映在看到眼前匀称白皙的身体时再次不知所措起来，即便这时候他心如擂鼓，那种让他产生性冲动的心痒感占据了大脑。他坐在床上，正对着梁真模的肩膀，只需要凑近一点就能闻到身体乳的清爽香味，还有透出微热的，属于梁真模的味道。

在本能面前谁都会无师自通地领悟一部分精髓，他们互相抚慰着，用双手换取肉体的快感。梁真模帮他打了出来，翻身去抽纸巾擦手，半真半假抱怨着“好麻烦”之类的话，眼神却没有离开朴俊映尚且精神的下体。更年轻的选手意识到正被直白地观察着，于是轻轻啊了一声，摸索着想要继续下去。朴俊映在心里不断告诉自己这没什么好紧张的，顺手从柜子里翻出来一瓶润滑，这会儿梁真模的表情便更加耐人寻味了起来，尽管朴俊映深谙抓住机会的重要性，因此并不去理会那道黏着的视线，埋头干活。

梁真模顺从地躺下，打开双腿，将隐私暴露在比自己小五岁的朴俊映面前，这对他来说也稍微有点怪，但好在此刻气氛正浓，他们都因为空气中精液的味道而冲昏头脑。朴俊映则面对着那些大概梦中出现过的场景，全神贯注地进行扩张。这也是一种试探，包括梁真模的身体、包括他的态度。朴俊映不能百分百确定这是可以继续下去的，今夜结束之后他们的关系又将如何，目前为止唯一能了解到的是——真模哥不讨厌和他做爱。这种认知让他有点沮丧，但无法拒绝。所以在进去的时候，朴俊映垂着头轻声说，“只有今天吗。”

这个问题没头没尾，梁真模一时间没有听清，他刚开口想要说什么，就被进入的钝痛掐断了话头。这个时候朴俊映反而把之前的害羞抛到脑后，他俯下身用嘴唇安抚年长者，一切湿润的、旖旎的、馥郁的幻想变成现实，好像只是把梦里支离破碎的片段进行重演，然后用交合的肉体拼凑成完整的性爱剧情，他迫不及待想要攫取那点快感，也等不及要带去同等的快乐。灵魂疯狂鼓动，肉体却凭借本能有条不紊地把握着情爱的进程，这是朴俊映潜意识的行为，他反复啮咬着梁真模的皮肤，不算很重，但留下清晰的痕迹，他像一只充满依赖的肉食动物幼崽，通过疼痛引起注意，在其过程中成长为冷静专注的猎手。而梁真模也没有拒绝这种啃咬的行为，他伸出手臂包容，且敞开胸膛放纵，另一方面从中获得性快感。朴俊映是有攻击性的，在任何方面都可以这么说——这句话可以再加上做爱的部分。

最后他们几乎同时到达高潮。没有戴套，也没有内射，纠缠的肉体分开的时候，就好像有什么重物在心里消失了。朴俊映只觉得更加失落，垂头丧气地起身收拾。梁真模有些不明所以，但他是温柔的前辈角色，所以伸手拉了一把朴俊映。四目相对，一瞬间的沉默。

“俊映啊，不高兴的话一定要说出来。”梁真模踌躇一会试探着说，“你之前讲了什么？”

朴俊映现在不知道是应该尴尬还是彻底坦白，在那双关切的眼睛注视下，很多情绪无所遁形，但也有少数被隐藏——“哥认为这是什么关系？”他也同样做出试探，如同两个对狙的人，只等对方暴露破绽。

年长者心里大概猜出来了，但他决定交出自我。梁真模放松地从床头坐起来，一派坦然。他忍不住露出笑容，让朴俊映坐下，然后主动靠近，亲吻了年轻人还耷拉着的嘴角。

朴俊映的心再次狂跳起来，他的语气充满惊诧，又克制不住喜悦，这比获得一场和梁真模的性爱还要让他兴奋，恨不得扑上去抱住眼前的人。在梁真模的眼里，朴俊映就好像一个受到表扬的孩子那样坐立难安，而这大概就是吸引他的一点——充满生气的、活跃着的年轻。无论他们是否需要持续维系这样的关系，至少目前来说，他们彼此满足。


End file.
